Cream
by MissToastie
Summary: Rizzles BDSM fic. Anonymous request from Tumblr. - DECIDED TO KEEP AS A ONE SHOT -


**My sad little attempt at writing a Rizzles BDSM fanfic that an anonymous requested on tumblr.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**- MT.**

* * *

There it was. That look that Jane so rarely gave Maura that always set her body on fire. Maura bit the inside of her lip and allowed her foot to ease down to fasten the car. She prayed she'd get a good run in the lights - god knows she needed to be home right now.

The pair pulled up in the drive way of their home. The doctor stepped out of the car and slowly walked toward the front door; she could feel eyes on every inch of her body and it was driving her crazy. Her Master wanted to devour her right there and then.

Jane shut and locked the door behind her and slid off her jacket as she watched her girlfriend step out of her high heels. She stepped up behind her and grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked her around to taste her lips. Maura let out a stifled moan as Jane pushed them en route to their bedroom all the while keeping her lips in place. The master slipped her hands over the eyes of her slave and removed her lips as she closed the door.

"Open your eyes." Jane hissed in Maura's ear as she removed her hand from her face.

The shorter of the two opened her eyes and looked around their bedroom that had once again been turned into their sex dungeon.

"You've had this planned all day, haven't you?" Maura's voice was low and full of sex.

"No talking." Jane bit down gently on Maura's earlobe. "You weren't spoken to." The detective sat on the seat in the middle of the room. "Now strip for me." Jane instructed as she pressed play on the stereo.

Maura's hips started to sway with the music and she stared into the eyes of her master, not daring to break the eye-lock.

_This is it_

_It's time for you to go to the wire_

_You will hit_

_'Cause you got the burnin' desire_

The master sat back as her slave worked her hips while slowly unbuttoning her white buttoned shirt. Button by button the shirt came undone and now rest on either side of her bra covered breasts.

_It's your time (Time)_

_You got the horn so why don't you blow it_

_You are fine (Fine)_

_You're filthy cute and baby you know it_

The slave turned around so the back of her was facing her master. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and slid them off. Bending over she exposed her perfect ass to The Master.

"Come closer." Jane ordered, and Maura obliged. Rizzoli pulled the leather flogger from under her chair, raised her hand in the air and brought the sex toy down on Maura's ass earning a groan of pleasure from the slave.

_Cream_

_Get on top_

_Cream_

_You will cop_

_Cream_

_Don't you stop_

_Cream_

_Sh-boogie bop_

"You're a naughty little slut for not wearing underwear all day at work, Dr Isles." Jane spun the doctor around to face her.

Maura winked and continued her erotic dancing, she pulled the shirt all the way off and threw it to the side. Now all she was left in were her pink lacey bra. She ran her hand up her toned stomach and over her ample breasts. Twerking her nipples as she moved over the hard nubs.

_You're so good_

_Baby there ain't nobody better (Ain't nobody better)_

_So you should_

_Never, ever go by the letter (Never ever)_

_You're so cool (Cool)_

_Everything you do is success_

_Make the rules (Rules)_

_Then break them all 'cause you are the best_

Jane reached for the flogged and whipped Maura on her leg. "I didn't tell you to do that."

The Slave stepped forward, placed each leg around the chair and saddled herself on top of her Master. She pressed her breasts into the face of the woman before her and began to grind against her.

"Stop." The Master ordered. "Get on the bed, now."

Maura slid off and went to walk over to the bed as she was pulled by her bra strap back to Jane who unhooked the bra clasps. "Let them fall."

"Lay on your back, spread wide." The Master demanded and the Slave did as she was told.

Jane grabbed Maura's left wrist and cuffed it to the bed with the leather cuff before moving to the right side and repeating the same action.

"Look what came yesterday." Jane held up the pair of ankle cuffs that she had ordered a week ago. The rope they had first used gave Maura rope burn, the silk ties had been easy to break from, so the leather ankle cuffs were the last resort.

She finished tying Maura down to the bed, including a collar around her neck and an O-gag ring in her mouth.

The Master stood above Maura on the bed; she hit play on the stereo and began to strip sensually.

_You let me violate you _

_You let me desecrate you _

_You let me penetrate you _

_You let me complicate you _

The Master moved in ways she knew made her Slave dripping wet. She tore open her shirt and threw it directly behind her.

Maura watched in awe at her girlfriend above her staring her down and she involuntarily bucked her hips.

"Not yet." Jane's voice was harsh.

_Help me; I broke apart my insides _

_Help me; i've got no soul to sell _

_Help me; the only thing that works for me _

_Help me get away from myself _

The detective who was now wearing only her black laced bra and black work pants stepped off of the bed before slowly making her way up The Slave's legs.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_I wanna feel you from the inside _

Jane delved her tongue deep inside Maura's soaking wet core and groaned with the pleasure of feeling just how needy her girl was. The Master continued her assault, pumping her tongue in and out of The Slave's tight hole and just as Maura bucked her hips up into Jane's mouth, the Master pulled her mouth out.

"You're not coming yet." Jane stated as she removed her mouth from the hot pussy in front of her. "Not until you have some of this."

Maura swallowed as Jane pulled down her pants and revealed a vibrating dildo strapped around Jane's waist. Jane turned the vibrator on and slid it deep inside the blonde that lay underneath her.

"Don't you dare come unless I say so." Jane rocked her hips faster and faster so the dildo rocked hard in Maura's center.

Muffled moans came from Maura as she rocked against Jane. She felt herself getting more and more worked up. The music was now background to the sound of their bodies pressing together and hearing the sound of how wet Maura was.

The Master began to play with her Slave's clit while pumping in and out of her. "Not yet."

Maura growled and felt her body jerk upwards.

"You do and you know what happens." It was always Jane's little plan. Make Maura come without her permission so that Maura could face the consequences.

Jane pumped faster and faster, in and out of Maura while her finger continued to work her clit. Maura's breathing had paced and she had begun to sweat. Her body was trembling and building up for that release. The darker haired of the two moved her two fingers over Maura's engorged clit faster than she had ever moved them before, the vibrator was on high and continued its work.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Maura moaned as her body rose from the bed. "Mmmmmm" Her body shook in intense pleasure.

Jane removed the dildo as she felt pressure beneath, she sat back and watched in awe as the woman beneath her had just squirted all over their king sized bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Jane grinned as she removed the gag from Maura's mouth. "Baby, that was hot."

"Mmm," Maura licked her dry lips. "I need a minute before we continue this."

* * *

**Songs - **

**Cream by Prince.**

**Closer by Nine Inch Nails.**

**Let me know what you think...I'm not really happy with it :/.**

**- MT **


End file.
